Boy Meets Girl
by QueenStrata
Summary: The summer holidays have only just begun, and already the strange occurrences are happeningjust not to Harry. Upon entering his room one morning, Blaise Zabini is startled to discover someone else in his roomand even more startled to discover that it
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Not for the easily squicked—and I do mean easily****. The pairing is not…normal. Anyway, I was asking people on their opinions on how I should make the pairings in a fic I'm starting, and someone jokingly says Boy!Blaise/Girl!Blaise. Yes, I knew it was a joke. But as soon as I saw that, a plot bunny hopped into view, looking innocently like something that would never make me write it. So I ignored it. But it attacked while my back was turned, and before I knew it, this**** was being written. So here's a little teaser/prologue-thing…. And, don't worry. This will ****be completed.**

**Warnings: nothing…yet**

**Disclaimer: I don't want them and, at this point, I'm pretty sure that I don't want to. Though I could deal with them for the money.**

**Summary: ****The summer holidays have only just begun, and already the strange occurrences are happening--just not to Harry. Upon entering his room one morning, Blaise Zabini is startled to discover someone else in his room--and even more startled to discover that it is, in fact, himself.******

Prologue

            Blaise stared blankly at the girl lying on his bed. Her black hair was spread behind hair, reaching all the way across the bed and her arms were wrapped tightly around his pillow as if it was her own. He took a cautious step forward, looking at her as close as he dared—though not incredibly beautiful, her face was decidedly pleasant, and her figure appeared perfect. She seemed familiar, he thought absently, but he _knew_ he'd never seen the girl before in his life….

            Emboldened by his curiosity, he stepped next to his bed and reached out a shaking hand to wake her up. However, before he could so much as tap her on the back, the girl's eyes flew open; a second later, he was flat on his back with the girl seated on his chest. A pair of eyes stared into his own—bright blue eyes that were far too familiar for his comfort.

            "What are you doing in my room?" the girl snarled, lips curled in a sneer that only Pansy Parkinson could have taught to her.

            Blaise just stared at her blankly, unable to do anything else due to his shock. The sight of those blue eyes had made his blood run cold and freeze him to the bed—because he knew those eyes as well as he knew the back of his hand.

Because those eyes were his own.

**A/N: Yes, that's how pathetic I am. I hope you liked it. Just as a side-note: the A/N's are nearly as long as this part of the fic itself. Isn't that interesting?**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Haha. This took forever to put up. And it's really short too! So sorry about that. I kept forgetting the fic existed. Anyway, here's the first—practically nonexistant—chapter.**

**Warnings: Eh. None.**

**Disclaimer: No, silly, I don't own them!**

**Summary: ****The summer holidays have only just begun, and already the strange occurrences are happening--just not to Harry. Upon entering his room one morning, Blaise Zabini is startled to discover someone else in his room--and even more startled to discover that it is, in fact, himself.**

Chapter One

There had been nearly an entire minute of silence before the girl seemed to realize that something was wrong. When she did, her eyes widened in apparent horror and she jumped off Blaise to stand on the floor by the bed, staring around at the room. After a few more seconds of Blaise's paralysis, he shakily sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. His normal reaction of amusement never came to him as the girl backed up as fast as she could, eventually bumping into his wardrobe.

"I think the correct question is what _you_ are doing in _my_ room," Blaise muttered, eyeing his unexpected guest warily. "Because you weren't in here when I first woke, nor when I left to eat breakfast."

"I…I…" The girl looked confused, and clutched at the side of his wardrobe, knuckles white from the strength of her grip. "I… The last I knew, I was asleep in _my_ bed…in_ this _room…. Only it was mine, not yours. And now…" With a sudden moan, she dropped to the floor and buried her face in her hands. "Why do all the strange and unexplainable things happen to _me_?" she wailed, and then began muttering incoherently about things Blaise could barely hear—though he was sure he heard quite a lot of boys' names and something about tea leaves coming to life.

"Your tea leaves came to life?" Blaise asked blankly. "Wh—when was that?"

"Right before the summer holiday started." The look he was being given told him that the girl really wanted to know why he cared. He had gotten that look from several people several times in his life, the most recent being when he had asked Pansy if she had managed to get Draco to agree to marriage yet. Though Pansy's look had been full of suspicion (Blaise was _sure_ the blonde thought he wanted _her_. Fortunately, he had better taste than that. Maybe _too_ good of taste, actually.), and this girl's was of confusion.

"Weird." Blaise frowned thoughtfully, trying to decide what to say next. After a few seconds, he continued. "The same thing happened to me just a couple days before we left. I…wait, where do you go to school?"

"Hogwarts, of course," the girl replied as if he had asked an incredibly stupid question. After a moment's thought, he decided that it _had_ been a dumb question. Though, unless he had _really_ been missing something, he had no sisters…and, if he had, they certainly wouldn't be sleeping in _his_ room.

"Of course," Blaise murmured. "And you're naturally in Draco's year. Which is the year I'm in. And you live in this house. But I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"Right," Blaise said, sounding slightly shocked. "Which is my name as well, naturally. Which means that _you're_ me…but I'm me as well. But that's simply not possible, because there can't be _two_ of me…can there?"

"You're babbling," his counterpart informed him, sounding about as calm as he felt.

"No. I'm thinking out loud." Blaise glared at her thoughtfully. "You mean you never do that?"

The other Blaise blushed.

"I knew it was too good to hope for. We're…the same person. There's no other explanation. But if that's so, why are you _here_? It can't be that you're from the future, because you seem to have disappeared at the same time you've appeared, so you must be from another world…. But the dimensional walls are supposed to be unbreakable, so how is it possible that you're here?"

"Will you _please_ stop rambling?" his female self asked weakly, staring at him with wide eyes. "It's unnerving, you know. You sound just like me!"

"Haven't you been listening, or thinking about it at least?" Blaise growled. "I _am_ you. You _are_ me. We are the same person, and you've broken into my world and we have to send you back."

"How can we do that?" the girl asked.

There was a thoughtful pause. Then the two Blaises looked at each other, and it was immediately obvious that they were both thinking the same thing.

"No," the girl moaned. "I'm sick of him!"

"I hate to say this," Blaise sighed. "But he's the only chance we've got. I'll get my father to contact him."

"Can't I just stay? And be hidden in your room or something?"

"No! I don't want another me here, especially not a female one! We're taking care of this, as soon as possible. Or I am, at least. Just…stay here for a bit, okay? I don't want anyone but him to know what's going on."

"Yeah, all right," the female Blaise sighed and fell to a sitting position at the end of the bed. "Just hurry it up. I want to get this done and over with—before he drives me mad with his bloody omnipotence."

**A/N: Right. That's it. I still haven't decided whom they're going to yet, but then that's what I have friends for.**


End file.
